


Teach Me

by paneverlands



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, innocent harry but not really, random appearances by other people
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-22
Updated: 2013-11-26
Packaged: 2018-01-02 08:23:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1054608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paneverlands/pseuds/paneverlands
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry has always taken the time to appreciate the simple things: the smell in the air after it rains, how picture-worthy untouched snow is, how the wind feels on his skin. Louis thinks simple is boring. All Harry wants to do is show him the beauty he's missing out on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> A Larry Stylinson AU that started because I had an itch to write a little one shot on my phone that a friend convinced me to do something with so here we are. It's my first fanfic ever so I hope you enjoy!
> 
> edit: my friend and I are both doing our best to proof-read and edit this story, but no one's perfect. If you notice any mistakes and would like to point them out to me, you're welcome to do so(:

Harry's eyes were shut in utter content; his arms and legs were splayed out all around him as he let the warmth of the sun sink into his skin. He hummed lightly as he ran his fingers through the grass. He savored days like this, warm but not overbearing. He loved being outside, but it wasn't much fun when it was too hot to really enjoy it.

He moved his legs so they were bent at the knees and drummed the toes of his slightly worn boots onto the ground. His taps matched the beat of the music flowing through his earphones. A smile formed on his face as he mouthed the words.

His right earphone being suddenly pulled away made him jolt in surprise. His eyes flew open, the sun blinding him for a moment. He groaned before sitting up and blinking a few times to regain his sight. The first thing he noticed a pair of legs clad in dark blue skinny jeans in front of him.

Confused, he trailed his eyes up the other figure, curious about who interrupted him and why. What he wasn't expecting was how gorgeous this stranger was. His head was tilted a little to the right, his light brown hair following in a way that was purposefully disheveled and his light pink lips were set in a small smile; his cheekbones were perfect and the stubble he had ran very nicely across his cheeks and down his neck. But, what caught Harry's attention the most, were the blue eyes that were gazing into his own pools of green. They were light yet dark, open and playful; with a slight gleam in them, as though he was hesitant of Harry.

Harry knew he could get lost in them, if he was allowed.

He'd noticed the other boy had raised an eyebrow and he started to blush. He scolded himself for staring and pushed himself up to stand. He brushed off the back of his jeans and fiddled with the rings around his fingers. He was slightly surprised to see he was a couple of inches taller than the other boy.

He coughed and ran a hand through his hair the way he always did when he was nervous or uncomfortable before asking, "um, is there something that you, you know, wanted or...?" He slowly trailed off, not knowing what to do in this situation.

"I've seen you here a couple of times and all you seem to do is lie there. I got curious," he shrugged. "My name is Louis, by the way." The smile was still playing around the edges of his lips.

"I'm Harry," he was slightly unsure by what Louis was trying to get at, so his speech had slowed just a notch. It came out sounding more like 'umm Harreh' and less like 'I'm Harry.' "Wait, curious?" Harry didn't understand why when lots of people sit or lie in the sun.

"Yes, you do nothing else but that, for hours," he huffed, giving Harry a look like he should understand his frustration. "You barely move. You almost seem like you're dead."

Harry bit his bottom lip and played with his rings again, his fingers clasped together behind his back. He shrugged, "I just like feel of the sun. It's nice and relaxing."

Louis looked him over with squinted eyes and then nodded as if to say how he understood. They both knew he didn't. Harry pursed his lips a little, not fully understanding why this stranger was so put off by him just being there.

"Well, I'll leave you to your sun soaking, Harry." Louis abruptly turned on his heel and started walking back in the direction Harry guessed he had come from. He was definitely confused now. Was that really all Louis wanted?

Before he could stop himself he was calling out to him. "Wait, Louis." Louis slowly stopped and turned back around. Harry's fingers twitched to reach out and just touch. He refrained, almost positive it would make him uncomfortable and he didn't want to scare off this beautiful stranger. He couldn't help that he was an affectionate person. "Will you be here tomorrow?"

For the second time that afternoon, the other male rose his eyebrow. "I suppose. Should I be expecting you?" He teased.

Oh, if he thought that was going to throw Harry off, he was wrong. See, Harry can play that game, too. Refocusing himself and keeping his hands where they are behind his back, he lets his right leg bend a fraction at the knee and a small smirk to fall onto his lips. He let his chocolate-colored curls fall into his face, framing it and covering his eyes just the right amount. Staring into Louis' eyes, his voice drops a small notch as he lets out a simple, "perhaps."

Harry watched in success as Louis' eyes trail down his body and across his face, smirk growing wider the longer he stared. He licked his lips and reveled in the way Louis zeroed in on his mouth. "You okay there, Lou?"

Louis' nose scrunched up at the nickname and broke out of his trance. He took a step back, immediately noticing Harry's smugness. He just scoffed and stuck his tongue out before turning and, childishly, stomping back to where he was playing football with a couple of other guys.

Harry let out a loud bark of a laugh and his hands flew to face, cheeks already burning of embarrassment. He hates when he laughs like that. He sighed and decided he'd had enough excitement for one day and bent down to grab his blanket and book.

He took a breath, the fresh air filling his lungs, and slowly let it out. Beginning the walk out of the park, the one thing he failed to notice out of all the life going on around him, were the curious eyes of a boy who was more fascinated with him now, than ever.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry's start to an interesting day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I'm going to try to keep updating every few days for a regular schedule in order to have pre-written chapters on hand so I don't get behind(: here's chapter two. hope you like it!

Later that night, Harry's mind was still buzzing about what happened at the park. His thoughts centered around Louis through his walk home, dinner, his shower and his shows. He was getting quite worried if he was to be honest. He knew nothing about the boy. He could be a psycho murderer for all he knew!

Okay, maybe he's exaggerating a little, but it was true. The only thing he knew was his name, that he was good at football, and was possibly the prettiest, most handsome person he'd ever met. How one person could be handsome and pretty he didn't know, but Louis was and he wasn't going to question it.

He shook his head to try to calm his thoughts and sighed when it didn't help. Blindly patting around his bed for his phone, his hand smacked the back of it. Curling his fingers around it, he brought it to his face to check the time.

_12:45 am_

Shit! He didn't realize it was that late. He reached for his charger and struggled to plug it into his phone. He mumbled curses under his breath before quietly cheering when his phone beeped in acknowledgement. He laid it on his nightstand and curled up under the covers in hopes to get some sleep before having to meet his stranger.

~

His eyes slowly opened and he blinked a few times, trying not to fall back asleep. He sighed and buried himself further into the blankets and pillows. One of his favorite things was to lie in the quiet of the morning and stare out the window that was next to his bed. He was little when him and his family first moved in, but he insisted that they push his bed as close to the window as possible.

_"So close to the outside, mum." He'd said in awe, his face pressed against the glass. His mother, Anne, just laughed and ran her fingers through his hair._

Harry smiled as he reminisced. After a few more minutes, he decided it was time to actually get up. He pushed his way out of the warmth he had cocooned himself in and shivered. Dressed only in boxers, he shuffled downstairs. He needed food and tea or he knew he'd be grumpy the rest of the day, something he likes to avoid. He tries to be nice to everyone because he would like others to be nice to him.

He sat at the counter eating the toast and eggs he made and sipping his tea, kicking his legs back and forth like a little kid. He could feel himself starting to get slightly nervous and grumbled about how silly he was being. He picked up his plate and cup and walked over to the sink, rinsing them off and putting them in the dishwasher. "You're getting worked up over nothing," he scolded.

Climbing the stairs two at a time, he skipped his way to the bathroom. After using the toilet, putting on deodorant and brushing his teeth, he made his way to his room to get some clothes. He decided on a blue plaid shirt, black skinny jeans that had a few too many holes, and his trusty boots. He really should go through his clothes; more than half of the things he owns are either worn and frayed or had holes. He's always been too sentimental to get rid of anything, though. He always tends find some memory that he enjoyed or remembers the person who gave it to him... anything so he has a reason to keep it.

Grabbing a new pair of boxers, he strips off the old ones and throws them in the dirty clothes hamper. He puts the clean ones on and struggles his way into his pants, almost falling on his face as his right foot stepped on the left pant leg and saw his life flash before his eyes. He flailed his hands around before catching himself on the wall. He let out a little snort because, of course something like that would happen to him, and before he can do anything about it, he's on his floor and laughing like he was told the worlds best joke.

He heard someone knock, but he wasn't able to tell them not to come in and his sister had opened the door. She stood there with wide eyes as he gasped for breath through his giggles in nothing but his boxers and his pants only pulled up to his knees. Harry wheezed and tried to speak, "H-hi, Gem-ma!" He saw her open her mouth to speak and then changing her mind and closing it. She laughed a little and shook her head as she made her way out of his room. He laid on his floor, hands pressed flat against his stomach while he caught his breath.

Eventually, he popped back up and, carefully, got his pants on. He put his shirt on and buttoned it up, scrutinizing himself in the mirror on the back of his door. He was very insecure, he was just able to hide it enough that people never caught on. Faking confidence was easier for him than having people ask 'why?' all the time and never having an answer.

He bit his lip and figured he looked decent enough and ran his hands through his hair before pushing it off to the side. Moving to his stand for his phone, he unplugged it and saw that it was half past 2. He put it in his pocket and put on his boots and a jacket and went downstairs. He could hear someone in the living room and made his way there. He stopped in the entry and saw Gemma sitting on the couch watching tv. "Have you seen mum?" She didn't even turn to look at him, only slightly shook her head. He laughed under his breath, "Could you tell her I went out?" Another slight nod of the head and he was out the door.

~

The closer he got to the part of the park he was yesterday, the more nervous he felt. His hands were getting shaky and sweating and he really couldn't believe he was acting this way. He sat down by a tree and listened to music, trying to calm himself down. He closed his eyes and dropped his head back onto the tree, the bark scratching his scalp. He focused on his breathing and the smell of the woods around him. With his nerves a little more together, his palms and fingers played along with the music against his thighs and he bobbed his head every now and then. He almost forgot the reason he came here, almost.

But his right earphone was pulled away and he opened his eyes to see legs dressed in black jeans and it felt like yesterday all over again. Only, this time, he knew what was waiting for him when he looked up.

He was still in awe at how gorgeous Louis was to him. He sighed with the realization that he sounded like a love-sick high school girl and went to stand up when a hand was thrust into his face. He fell back on his butt from shock and his hand flew to his chest. "A little warning would have been great," he said and reached out to swat at Louis' hand, who was currently struggling to hold in his laughter.

Louis let out a laugh and told Harry to stop being a baby before pulling him to his feet with an ease that was quite impressive. He took his phone out and turned the music off, tangled his earphones around it, shoving it back into his pocket.

"Where to?" he heard. He looked up to see Louis looking at him with questioning eyes. He wrinkled his nose in thought and Louis gasped playfully, "You mean to tell me that I dragged my arse out of bed to come here and you didn't have a plan? Oh my, dear Harold. I have much to teach you about social interaction, don't I?" Harry pouted which caused a smile to spread across Louis' face, his eyes shining and wrinkling at the corners. Harry's breath hitched and he made a mental note to do his best to make him smile like that more often.

He motioned with his hand for Louis to follow him and walked towards the trees, completely ignoring the path that was marked off for things like hiking and bike riding. Harry didn't need a path to get to where they were going; he could get there and back with his eyes closed. Louis protested for a short while before giving up when Harry wouldn't tell him anything, only mumbling to 'just keep following.' It took them about twenty minutes before they arrived to Harry's favorite place. The clearing was wide and full of flowers, the grass was healthy and green. The sky was open and a bright, clear blue. But, his favorite thing was the cliff that sat at the outermost edge of the clearing. He could sit there for hours, his feet hanging off the side, and watch the waterfall as it poured into a lake below. Each little part came together to create something much bigger to him; this place was his own, personal safe haven.

He turned to ask what Louis thought but stopped... the expression Louis wore was enough to tell Harry that he loved it and, oddly enough, that made Harry feel extremely proud and fall more in love with his secret clearing.


End file.
